Electronic documents enabled by rich applications support editing of document properties by applications/document users. In addition, a variety of document properties may originate from the context of a document itself. An example of such a context is a document template that has a variety of “built-in” contextual document properties, sometimes referred to as a document “theme.” Unfortunately, it is difficult to maintain properties applied to a document by a user separately from properties automatically applied to the document according to the document context or “theme” while being able to display an editable version of the document in a final form in which all relevant properties are combined.
In addition, according to prior systems and methods, it is difficult to generate and display a series of rich text elements in a document resource, such that they appear to a user as if they are a single rich text element. Prior methods and systems approach this problem by generating a temporary rich text element by concatenating a series of rich text elements and by then performing layout and display on the concatenated series. However, the efficiency of such an approach suffers from the need to keep the temporary rich text element synchronized with the underlying rich text data in each element of the series.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.